Dettlaff
Es sieht zwar nicht so aus, aber ihr zwei seid euch recht ähnlich. Ihr habt edle Herzen, aber ihr neigt zu weniger edlen Taten... wenn die Umstände euch zwingen. -Regis zu Geralt über Dettlaff ("Auf der Spur") Dettlaff van der Eretein ist ein höherer Vampir und taucht im Addon Blood and Wine zu The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt auf. Er ist der eigentliche Haupt-Antagonist und ist zu Beginn als die Bestie von Beauclair bekannt. Im Englischen wird er von Andrew Greenough gesprochen. Einträge Glossar-Eintrag: "Miltions Mörder erwies sich als äußerst flink. Trotz jahrerlanger Hexererfahrung war Geralt kaum in der Lage, mit ihm mitzuhalten. Schnell bemerkte Geralt, dass der Mörder ebenso schlau wie flink war, als er ein altes Lagerhaus betrat, wo ihm der Mörder eine Falle stellte. So sah sich Geralt zum ersten Mal dem Biest von Beauclair gegenüber - und stellte fest, dass es sich um einen höheren Vampir namens Dettlaff handelte. Sofort entbrannte ein Kampf, der für den Hexer hätte sehr schlimm enden können, wäre er nicht gerade noch rechtzeitig von seinem alten Freund Regis gerettet worden, der dem Kampf ein Ende setzte. Danach floh Dettlaff als Nebelwölkchen... Als sich Geralt mit der Herzogin zum Hause von Orianna begab, war er sicher, dass Dettlaff in weiter Ferne weilte, unter Regis´ sicherer Obhut. In diesem Punkt jedoch irrte er sich. Als er sah, dass die beiden Vampire das Zimmer betraten, machte seine Überraschung schnell der Verärgerung Platz. In der darauffolgenden Unterhaltung wusste die Herzogin nicht, dass sie mit dem Mörder sprach, den sie unbedingt tot sehen wollte. Genau genommen war das Biest von Beauclair äußerst... charmant. Später brach Geralt nach Dun Tynne auf, aber erst, nachdem ihm Regis versprochen hatte, diesmal mit Dettlaff in sicherer Entfernung zu bleiben. Auf Dun Tynne wurde Geralt in einen Kampf mit Banditen verwickelt, die eine erdrückende Übermacht besaßen. Es lässt sich nicht voraussagen, wie der Kampf ausgegangen wäre, wäre ihm nicht im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Kavallerie zur Hilfe geeilt. Vögel im Dienste von Geralts Vampirfreunden waren ihm die ganze Zeit über gefolgt. Dank ihnen tauchten Dettlaff und Regis im entscheidenden Moment des Kampfes auf, um an seiner Seite zu kämpfen. Da er dachte, gegen die Männer zu kämpfen, die seine Liebste entführt hatten, mordete Dettlaff mit großer Leidenschaft. Er hörte erst auf, als niemand auf dem Schlachtfeld mehr ein Lebenszeichen von sich gab. Als Dettlaff erfuhr, dass ihn die Frau, die er liebte, für ihre eigenen Zwecke missbraucht hatte, verlor er jeglichen Willen weiterzuleben. Das Einzige, was ihm noch blieb, war die Sehnsucht nach Rache - nach blinder, zügelloser Rache. Dettlaff stellte ein klares Ultimatum: Syanna sollte ihn alleine treffen und ihm alles erklären. Wenn sie dies nicht täte, würde Beauclair im Blut ertrinken. Niemand zweifelte auch nur eine Sekunde daran, dass Dettlaff genau das meinte, was er sagte. Wenn Geralt in das Land der Tausend Märchen geht, Syanna das Band dort nicht gibt und ihn gehen lässt: Regis und Geralt brachten Syanna zu Dettlaff - und der Vampir ermordete Syanna daraufhin, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Geralt konnte den Schmerz des Vampirs verstehen und hinderte ihn nicht daran, Rache zu nehmen. Dettlaff wusste die Neutralität des Hexers zu schätzen und verkündete, nicht länger mit ihm im Streit zu liegen. Außerdem gab es für ihn keinen Grund mehr, in Beauclair zu bleiben, daher wollte er den Ort verlassen. Regis wollte ihn als Freund begleiten, denn er wusste, dass Dettlaff ihn jetzt mehr denn je brauchen würde. Wenn Geralt in das Land der Tausend Märchen geht und Syanna das Band gibt: Regis und Geralt brachten Syanna zu Dettlaff. Da er nach wie vor unglaublich erbost auf Syanna war, schlug er mit seinen rasiermesserscharfen Klauen nach ihr, um sie in Stücke zu reißen. Sie wurde jedoch von einem Zauberband gerettet, das aus dem Land der Tausend Märchen stammte und sie augenblicklich an einen sicheren Ort brachte. Dettlaff, der daraufhin noch wütender war, griff Regis und Geralt an. In dem darauffolgendem Kampf wurde Dettlaff besiegt. Doch kein Mensch kann einen höheren Vampir wirklich töten - dazu bedarf es eines anderen höheren Vampirs. Als er starb, war Dettlaff Regis nicht böse, denn er wusste, dass der Tod das Beste war, nachdem es in dieser Welt nichts mehr gab, wofür er leben wollte. Bestiariums-Eintrag: "´Es war entsetzlich, mit ansehen zu müssen, wie diese freundliche Person sich plötzlich in eine Bestie verwandelte, die Menschen mit der Präzision eines Schlachtmeisters in Fetzen riss...´ - Fragment eines Augenzeugenberichts Dettlaff ist ein höherer Vampir und gehört zu den furcherregendsten Wesen der Welt. Einige Vampire seiner Art leben unter dem Menschen, und niemand schöpft je den Verdacht, dass sich hinter ihrem gewöhnlichen Äußeren vielleicht etwas ganz anderes verbirgt. Bisweilen sind sie sogar besonders angesehene Mitglieder ihrer Gemeinden. Dennoch kann auch ein solcher Vampir eine ungewöhnliche Gefahr darstellen, wenn er provoziert wird. In seiner menschlichen Form verfügt Dettlaff über einzigartige Angriffe, denen man tunlichts ausweicht. Mit seinen rasiermesserscharfen Klauen schlägt er mmit Kraft und Präzision zu. Außerdem versteht er sich ausgezeichnet auf das Führen von Waffen. Als höherer Vampir kann er sich in Nebel verwandeln und seine Gegner umhüllen. In diesem Fall muss man sich vor magischen Pfützen und Angriffen aus der Luft hüten. Wird er verwundet, nimmt er meist seine geflügelte Form an. Seine mächtigen Schwingen betäuben einen Hexer mühelos. Es gilt zu bedenken, dass höhere Vampire unsterbliche Wesen sind, die im Kampf folglich jedes Risiko eingehen können. Außerdem können sie sich unsichtbar machen und Stärke im Kampf regenerieren. Insgesamt stellen sie sogar für Hexer enorm ansprucsvolle Gegner dar. Seine Vergangenheit 964: Die Bestie von Lyrien tötete fast zweihundert Menschen. Angeblich hat ein vom Propheten gesegneter Wilderer sie dann mit einem Dolch erlegt. In Wahrheit hat Dettlaff sie getötet, da eines der Opfer ein Junge gewesen war, der ihm einst auf der Straße ein Apfel hatte schenken wollen. Dann warf der Vampir den Leichnam der Bestie einem Wilderer, der im Unterholz bei seinen Fallen schlief, vor die Füße. Das war der Beginn der Legende. In Blood and Wine Das erste Mal begegnet Geralt von Riva Dettlaff in "Auf der Spur", wobei man ihn in ein Lagerhaus verfolgt. Zu dem Zeitpunkt kennt man ihn nur als Die Bestie von Beauclair. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch kommt es zum Kampf. Der Hexer schlägt sich gut und der Sieg ist nahe, als der höhere Vampir plötzlich aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwindet. Fast gelingt es dem Gegner ihn mit seinen Klauen hinterrücks aufzuspießen, als Regis auftaucht und ihn stoppt. Daraufhin verschwindet Dettlaff und lässt Geralt und Regis zurück. Als Geralt den von Regis gefertigten Trank einnimmt, sieht man ein Stück aus Dettlaffs Vergangenheit und den Mord an Graf de la Croix. Begegnet waren sie sich das erste Mal bei dem Schuhputzer, wo de la Croix für ihn eingetreten war. Sie verstanden sich gut miteinander und freundeten sich an. Aber als die beiden schließlich in der Abgeschiedenheit miteinander sprachen, sagte Dettlaff schließlich "Vergib mir" und zerfleischte seinen Gegenüber. Aus Gram und Trauer über seine Tat schlägt er sich daraufhin die Hand ab, mit der er den Mord verübt hatte. Noch immer können Geralt und Regis nicht nachvollziehen, was den höheren Vampir zu der Tat verleitet hat, also setzten sie ihre Suche fort. Dieses Mal führt sie sie zu seinem Unterschlupf. Neben einigen Spielzeugen, teils kaputt und teils vor Kurzem erst repariert, findet mandie Zeichnung eines Gesichtes an der Wand. Regis meint, dass dies Rhenawedd sei - die einstige Geliebte von Dettlaff, die eines Tages plötzlich verschwunden war. Dettlaff glaubte wohl, sie sei eintführt worden, doch da all ihre Sachen ebenfalls fort waren, ging Regis davon aus, dass sie freiwillig gegangen war und dass sein Freund dies nur nicht hatte wahrhaben wollen, da sie ein Rudelmitglied gewesen war und man sein Rudel nicht freiwillig verlässt. Auch stößt man auf einen Brief, in dem ein Unbekannter damit drohte, Rhenawedd zu quälen und zu töten, sollte Dettlaff sich weigern, die Forderungen zu erfüllen und die Morde wie vorgegeben zu verüben. Zu guter Letzt findet man vier Zettel, auf jedem stand der Name eines der Mordopfer. Auf einem war jedoch auch ein Weinfleck. Mithilfe von Anna Henrietta findet man heraus, dass es sich um Sangreal handelt. Gemeinsam verfolgen sie die Spuren des Diebstahls, die schließlich bei Dun Tynne enden. Viel Blut fließt während der Stürmung, aber als Regis und Dettlaff hinzukommen, um den Hexer zu unterstüzen, stellten die Feinde nur noch ein geringes Problem dar. Schließlich gingen Geralt, Regis und Dettlaff in den Turm, wo letzterer seine Geliebte Rhenawedd wiederfindet. Geralt klärt darauhfin aber das Komplott auf: Rhenawedd ist eigentlich Syanna und diese ist wiederrum die Schwester der Herzogin und die Urheberin der Erpressung. Zutiefst erschüttert verliert der höhere Vampir die Fassung, geht ihr kurz an die Kehle und stellt dann die Forderung, dass seine ehemalige Geliebte innerhalb von drei Tagen nach Tesham Mutna kommen soll, um sich dort für ihre Taten zu verantworten und ihm zu erklären, was geschehen ist - täte sie dies nicht, würde Beauclair in Blut ertrinken. Daraufhin verschwindet er, um sich zu beruhigen. Anna Henrietta will aber unter keinen Umständen, dass ihrer Schwester etwas geschieht und befiehlt Geralt, ihr Dettlaffs Kopf innerhalb der drei Tage zu bringen. Als sie an dem letzten Tag zu ihr zurückkommen - ohne Trophäe - beginnt das Chaos und Vampire überfallen die Stadt. Laut Regis gibt es nur zwei Möglicheiten: Entweder beendet Dettlaff das Ganze oder er muss sterben. Um aber überhaupt erst einmal an ihn heranzukommen, hat Geralt nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Einerseits könnte er den Unsichtbaren mithilfe von Orianna finden, was Regis jedoch sehr missfällt, oder sie würden seine Forderung erfüllen und Syanna nach Tesham Mutna bringen. Das Ende Entscheidet man sich, Orianna um Hilfe zu bitten, so ist der Kampf unausweichlich und so auch Dettlaffs endgültiger Tod durch Regis. Wählt man jedoch den von Regis bevorzugten Weg, so kann Dettlaff überleben. Dafür darf Syanna aber ihr Armband nicht bekommen. In diesem Falle tötet Dettlaff sie und verspricht, dass alle Vampire im Morgengrauen fort sein werden. Zudem sagt er, dass er weit fort von den Menschen gehen will. Zu guter Letzt bleibt es Geralt jedoch überlassen, was geschieht, denn dieser kann sich noch immer dafür entscheiden, dass Dettlaff sterben muss. Lässt er ihn gehen, so wird Regis später beschließen seinem Freund zu folgen, um ihm dabei zu helfen, das innere Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Nimmt man das Band jedoch an sich, so wird es ebenfalls zum Kampf mit und zum Tod von Dettlaff kommen, da Syanna im Moment der Rache verschwindet. Dies sorgt dafür, dass der höhere Vampir sich betrogen fühlt und den Kampf wählt. Syanna und Dettlaff Sie und Dettlaff waren ein Liebespaar, als sie noch im Exil lebte. Damals nannte sie sich Rhenawedd. Eines Tages verschwand sie einfach und als sie nach Tousssint kam, erinnerte sie sich an ihn und beschloss, dass ihr dies nützlich sein konnte. Und so erpresste sie ihn und drohte Rhenawedd zu töten, sollte er die Forderungen nicht erfüllen. Die Bestie von Beauclair war geschaffen und ihr Rachefeldzug begann. Syanna erzählt Geralt, dass er ihr Werkzeug war und nichts weiter. Allerdings gibt sie zu, dass ihr die Beziehung anfangs mit ihm gefallen hat, aber er ihr zu "wild" liebte und ihrer Meinung nach mehr wie ein Tier als wie ein Mann. Dettlaff hat sich von ihr, laut Regis, verstanden gefühlt und sie immer als ein "Rudelmitglied" betrachtet. Es ist ganz einfach. Entweder hast du mich getäuscht... oder nicht. Ich vergebe dir, doch ich trauere, denn wir müssen uns trennen. -Dettlaff zu Syanna, bevor er sie tötet ("Tesham Mutna") Die Bestie von Beauclair Bestiariums-Eintrag: "Augenzeugen heftiger Angriffe haben hinterher immer Schwierigkeiten, die fraglichen Monster zu beschreiben. Viele Bestien sind flink, greifen nachts an und die Zeugen sind schockiert und üblicherweise damit beschäftigit, ihre Haut zu retten. Deswegen wissen Hexer oft nicht genau, womit sie es zu tun haben, bis sie selbst auf Spuren oder sonstige Hinweise auf die Identität des Monsters stoßen. So war es auch mit dem Biest von Beauclair: Geralt wusste, dass es Tote gab und das Monster schwert zu fassen und teuflich schlau war. Alles, was er sonst noch hörte, war offenkundig das Produkt furchtgespeister Fantasie. Schließlich stellte sich heraus, dass es sich bei dem Biest um einen höheren Vampir und damit um einen der kompliziertesten Gegner handelte, die ein Hexer haben kann. Höhere Vampire sind extrem stark und schnell, können vollständig unsichtbar werden und verfügen außerdem über einen charakteristischen Satz von Talenten und Fähigkeiten, die sie im Laufe der jahrhundertalten Existenz immer weiter verfeinert haben. Als Geralt klar wurde, dass er es mit einem solchen Geschöpf zu tun hatte, fluchte er lästerlich - die Beschreibungen des Biests waren also doch nicht übertrieben gewesen. Die Opfer # Graf Crespi # Graf Ramon du Lac # Graf de la Croix # Milton de Peyrac-Peyran # Anna Henrietta (nicht von Dettlaff eliminiert) Jeder von ihnen wurde zur Tarnung mit einer der fünf Rittertugenden in Verbindung gebracht, was auf ihr fehlen hindeuten sollte. Der Bezug: # Ehrlosigkeit durch den Pranger # Fehlende Weisheit durch Lächerlichkeit # Geldgier/Geiz durch die Geldbörse # Feigheit durch das Hasenkostüm # Kaltherzigkeit durch das Herausreißen des Herzens Jeder Mord wurde für Dettlaff vorgegeben und beschrieben. Der Schuhputzer gab ihm die Zettel, die dieser wiederrum von Bettlern bekam. Die Spur wurde also gut verschleiert. Persönlichkeit Dettlaff wird als animalischer und emotionaler beschrieben. Er soll ein gutes Herz haben, aber doch so manches Mal recht impulsiv handeln. Syanna meint, er würde wild und schrankenlos lieben. Mehr wie ein Tier als wie ein Mann. Sein Zorn kann groß sein, aber er handelt nur in soweit wie er es für gerecht hält - oder wie weit er sich gezwungen fühlt zu gehen. Regis sagt Geralt einmal, dass er die Welt der Menschen nicht verstehe und List und Täuschung ihm fremd seien. Wie es nach Syannas Verrat damit steht, ist unbekannt. Fähigkeiten Neben den gewöhnlichen Stärken eines jeden höheren Vampirs, ist er in der Lage, niedere Vampire zu kontrollieren und zu unterwerfen. Genau dies geschah, als seine starken Gefühle die vielen Vampire gegen Beauclair schickten. Kategorie:The Witcher 3 Charaktere ar:ديتلاف فان دير إريتين cs:Dettlaff van der Eretein en:Dettlaff van der Eretein pl:Dettlaff van der Eretein pt-br:Dettlaff ru:Детлафф uk:Деттляфф ван дер Еретайн